


Li Meiying

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Here comes MONKIE KID [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dad Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Li is adorable, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: A little story introducing my new OC, Li Meiying, of the Monkie Kid fandom.You can find out more about her on my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse
Relationships: Li Meiying (OC) & Qi Xiaotian | MK, Li Meiying (OC) & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Li Meiying (OC) & Tang (Monkie Kid), Li Meiying (OC) & Zhu Bajie | Pigsy (Monkie Kid)
Series: Here comes MONKIE KID [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150271
Kudos: 2





	Li Meiying

Li Meiying was in a good mood today. No particular reason why, she just was. Then again, she was in a good mood every day.

She walked down the stairs and entered Pigsy’s noodle shop, a bright smile on her face. People already in the restaurant would have thought the literal sun walked in with how blinding Li’s smile was. She walked up to the counter where Tang and Pigsy were.

She stood on her toes and greeted the two. “Hi Pigsy, hi Mr. Tang!” She said.

Pigsy smiled at the girl, despite being about 13, she was a bit small for her age, which didn't seem to bother her. Tang smiled too and chuckled, gently patting Li on her head in greeting. “Good morning, Li,” Tang said.

“Morning kid, MK’s already delivering, do you wanna serve a few tables?” Pigsy said to the girl. She wasn’t technically his employee, but she liked to work for him and help however she could.

“Sure!” Li took a tray of noodles and began taking them to their tables. The girl got smiles and pats on the head in thanks.

At one point, a kid at one table with his parents had accidentally knocked over his bowl of noodles and was about to crash into the floor when Li suddenly whirled around, her brilliant blue eyes and blue jade necklace glowing as she outstretched her hand towards the bowl and it stopped just a few inches off the ground.

Some of the patrons who didn't go to the noodle shop much looked in awe, while the others who were either regulars or came in enough looked once and went back to eating.

Li made the bowl and its contents float up and back onto the table, the parents and child apologized for bothering her and almost making a mess, Li just politely waved off the apologies and went back to work. Her powers sure do come in handy, when needed. Although Pigsy has told her she doesn’t need to use them, Li said that she wants to, so he left it alone.

MK came back about half an hour later to get a couple more deliveries, when he got back he and Li served for a couple of hours until it was their time off, so they headed to Flower Fruit Mountain for training with the Monkey King.

MK and Li boarded Sandy’s boat and sailed towards the mountain.

The two kids talked with Sandy and Mo on their way there until they arrived, and meditated a little with the behemoth. They bid goodbye to the demon and his companion.

MK carried his adopted sister on his back, the two idly chatting as they walked through the trees, some monkeys would chirp at them and stare.

The monkeys of Flower Fruit Mountain had taken a liking to the two kids, sometimes when they were taking a break from training the monkey would play around with MK and Li, eat some peaches or groom the two. They would even climb on MK and cling on like they do with Sun Wukong, who said they did that because they liked him. The monkeys would make flower crowns and give them to Li, and other times they would put a variety of flowers in her hair.

MK and Li arrived at the waterfall, the boy raised his hand to the water and a golden seal appeared. The waterfall split, allowing the two kids to enter.

They walked in and stopped before the mural on the wall, it showed the Monkey King and his companions on their Journey to the West. MK was looking at the whole mural, taking in every detail that he knew by heart now, but Li’s blue eyes were drawn to the fifth figure behind Sha Wujing and Zhu Bajie.

The Nine-Tailed Fox, a spirit who helped Sun Wukong on his Journey West.

Li always felt comfortable when looking at the majestic creature, she guesses it’s because she’s the descendant of the Fox and inherited their powers.

MK and Li looked at the mural for a couple of minutes before turning to exit the opening and walked out. The day was pretty nice and the air was cool and humid, perfect for training. The two looked around for the Monkey King as they walked further, a bit confused when suddenly a figure came flying out of the sky towards them. Li let go of MK and pushed off his back, who used the push to get out of the way, once on their feet MK pulled out his staff while Li conjured her sword. When they looked up they got a good look at their attacker and relaxed, it was Monkey King.

“Monkey King!” Li and MK said, smiles on their faces as they lowered their weapons and relaxed their postures. Wukong smiled at the two proudly.

“Hey, buddies!” He greeted them. “That was way better than last time! You guys are doing good!” At the praise, Li and MK blushed and smiled sheepishly, the boy rubbing the back of his head.

“Thank you!” Li said, making her weapon vanish then folded her arms behind her back.

“So, what are we doing for training today??” MK asked, looking very excited, as did Li, who moved to stand next to him and Wukong had to remind himself that they were not related by blood. They were siblings in arms, they adopted each other.

“Well, I was thinking about some meditation and sparring for today.” Monkey King said, wrapping his arms around the two teens and leading them away to where the training would be.

* * *

They did meditation before sparring, which went well. Li was better at meditation than MK, but that’s not saying that the kid was bad at it, he was pretty good and getting better. Maybe it was because the Nine Tail was a very spiritual creature and that spirituality passed onto Li.

Once their meditation was done they moved on sparring, going to a different place so if they broke anything it wouldn’t be a big deal.

The training was going well, Li and MK were getting way better at fighting, Li even uses Kung Fu in weapons fighting. On the days where she doesn’t train with Wukong, she’s in Mr. Wei’s dojo learning Karate and Kung Fu under the man as his student.

That made Wukong think he should teach MK some martial arts for when he can’t use the staff.

Monkey King also put Li and MK against each other a couple of times.

Li knocked MK down so many times he’ll be sore tomorrow. But they always laughed and smiled at each other, no hard feelings. That always made Wukong smile, it reminded him of his days back during his Journey to the West with his friends, sometimes they would spar and fight playfully before either Tripitaka or Xue would break it up or give them advice.

Li, MK, and Mei always reminded Wukong of himself and his two brothers-in-arms.

A while later and the sun was beginning to set, the sky becoming a beautiful golden color. MK and Li were about to leave, they had work the next day.

* * *

MK struggled to raise himself from the ground, gripping the staff tightly as his body trembled in pain. He was covered in dirt and scratches and bruises, bleeding in a couple of places but not too badly.

“Kid!” Sun Wukong quickly rushed to the boy's side, helping him stand as he looked over MK, assessing his injuries. “Are you alright?”

“Y-cough! *Cough* Yes...I’m fine.” MK said shakily, coughing a few times to get the dust out of his throat, he also may have a couple of bruised ribs. MK used the staff to stand with the help of the Monkey King at his side. He let out a couple more coughs before shaking his head and his eyes went wide. “Li! Wh-where is she?!”

Wukong didn’t know, he shook his head then looked around, searching for the younger girl along with the boy who was a bit frantic to find his sister-in-arms. The only thing they could see was destruction, broken trees, and cracked earth littered the area along with the unconscious and/or broken bodies of demons and DBK robots. MK and Li were heading to the docks with Wukong, who offered to walk them when suddenly they were attacked by some demons in league with the DBK family and some of the robots from them. They don’t know the reason, the Monkey King doesn’t wanna know, but that didn’t matter then they all attacked suddenly.

The robots MK and Li could handle, along with a couple of the demons, but most of them were a bit stronger, so therefore tougher to beat for the two teenagers.

Sun Wukong had been busy with a couple of the tougher demons that could wipe the floor with MK and Li, and when he came back MK was struggling to get up off the ground and Li was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t know, bud.” The monkey said. He took a breath and his eyes suddenly flashed goldenly and everything around him turned that color, the unconscious demons glowing red along with the robots. He scanned the area again when something caught his attention, Wukong looked towards a small valley passage entrance and saw a blue glow coming from there.

It was Li…

She was still using her powers, that's the glow...

“Okay, kid…” Wukong turned to his successor, looking him directly in his brown eyes. “I’m gonna go and get Li, and I don’t want you to get hurt, so go back to my house and I’ll be right there.”

“B-but…” MK tried to protest, but even though he knew he couldn't fight anymore, he was trembling and could collapse any second.

“MK.” The Monkey King stressed the kid’s - his kid’s - name, speaking gently but firmly to the boy. “I’ll bring her back, I promise.”

Wukong wasn't too good with promises, he didn't like to make them in fear of breaking them. But this was a promise the Monkey King was determined to keep. MK stared into his mentor’s eyes for a moment before his shoulders dropped and he sighed. The boy nodded reluctantly and Sun Wukong smiled, he called over a couple of monkeys and told them to take MK back to his house and treat his wounds and give him something to eat. The Monkey King watched as his boy disappeared from view before turning around and heading to where Li was.

He walked past the walls of rock, seeing the bodies of demons and robots from time to time.

Eventually, Wukong came into a clearing and stopped short at the sight of destroyed walls, trees, and the ground, bodies of robots, and unconscious demons all over the place, and in the center of the chaos was Li.

Her body was outlined with a bright blue and in her hand was a blue sword she summoned. Her shoulders heaved with heavy breathes as her body shook, her snow-white hair swayed as if the wind were blowing.

Monkey King noticed the tension and apprehension in her trembling body like she was still ready for a fight.

He narrowed his eyes, Wukong had seen something like this before. Years ago, during his Journey to the West, Bajie had blacked out with rage in a fight and attacked him and Sandy when they approached. Luckily he snapped out of it.

The monkey took a deep breath and started to walk towards the girl, making his footsteps purposefully audible.

“Li...” Wukong called out, the girl flinched violently and turned around to face him. She looked...scared, her eyes were glowing white as tears streamed down her face. Her chest heaved and it looked like she was having trouble breathing and she was shaking violently, but she didn't attack him. Relieved, Wukong took slow steps towards the girl so as not to frighten her. When the Monkey King was in front of her he kneeled to be at her level and gently laid his hands on her small shoulders.

“Li, hey bud. Shhh, it’ll be okay, it’s okay.” Sun Wukong shushed the young girl, staring into her glowing eyes that held no recognition, she probably couldn't even hear him.

Gods, she looked so scared, Wukong has never seen her like this. Li was always so cheerful and determined and mature during training and in daily life when the monkey followed her and MK, it was easy to forget that Li was still a child, just 13.

Li was also powerful for her age, despite not having unlocked all of her powers. That was another reason Wukong always forgot how young she was.

She was Huli Jing’s descendant and inherited all their powers. Huli Jing too was powerful during their Journey West, level headed too, had a good grasp on their emotions and powers, and from what Wukong remembered, it took Huli Jing about a century to completely gain all nine tails and total control of their powers.

It would take some time for Li to control her powers too, maybe not as long as Huli Jing, but it would take time.

“Kid, Li, look at me.” The Monkey King said gently, leaning his head closer to the child. Li’s head slightly tilted towards his and Wukong could see her white, glowing eyes meet him despite her pupils being unseen. “Listen to me. Everything is alright, okay? Calm down, calm down.”

Her breathing picked up and bit and Wukong started to rub her shoulders soothingly.

“Breathe kiddo, breathe,” Wukong whispered, and from the corner of his eyes he could see some of his monkeys watching in caution and curiosity. They were smart, smart enough to know not to intervene.

Soon, Li’s breathing began to slow down and her trembling started to calm down. The blue glow started to dim and her sword disappeared, once her breathing completely evened out into heavy breaths, the glow faded from her eyes and they returned to her sky blue color. Li looked into the Monkey King’s gentle eyes, a bit confused. Then she started shaking again and tears began to brim in her eyes. Wukong gave her a soft smile and pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin and stroked her back gently.

“It’s okay, Li. Shh, it’s okay.” Wukong shushed her and held the girl a little tighter.

“M-Monkey King…?” Li whispered, sounding like she didn't believe what was happening. Shock, Sun Wukong’s mind supplied him. Li was a little cold, and from earlier, it seemed like she was in another place.

“Yeah, kid. It’s me.” He said in a comforting tone.

“B-but th-th-they… I-I…” Li stuttered, her shaking growing as tears streamed down her face and leaked into Wukong’s clothing.

“Shh, shh. It's okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Monkey King gently picked the girl up and cradled her to his chest, her face tucking into the crook where his shoulder and neck met. Li clenched onto him like a lifeline and cried silently, trying to say something but the stuttering made her unable to be understood.

“C’mon kiddo, let’s get back to my house.”

Wukong walked back to his house with the girl in his arms, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words to her. He took his time going back so Li had a chance to begin to calm down. The little monkeys were chirping away as they watched the Monkey King carry Li, the girl letting out soft cries as she trembled. It took about 15 minutes for Wukong to get back to his house, by then Li has stopped crying, instead of letting out small sniffles. The monkey entered his house and went into his living room, there was MK, bandaged up surrounded by his little ones. At the sound of footsteps, MK turned around and his eyes widened at the state of Li, exhausted and covered in scratches and dirt and bruises.

Wukong went over to the couch and plopped Li down next to MK, who wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. Monkey King took the medkit from one of his little ones and began to wrap Li’s wounds, once she was all bandaged up he went and got some fresh clothing for MK and Li.

Monkey King sighed, deciding that the two should stay here for the night. He called Pigsy, who yelled at him for a couple of minutes, then told him about what happened. Pigsy said that he would close tomorrow and for the next couple of days until MK and Li completely healed, but wanted them back the next morning.

He went and got blankets and pillows for the two teens and set them up in his living room. MK and Li were tucked in, Mk next to Wukong with Li leaning against the boy's side, and they put on a movie. However, the two were fast asleep halfway through the movie.

Sun Wukong looked down at his successor and his sister-in-arms and sighed.

He wrapped an arm around Mk and pulled the two closer to him and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
